Kamen Rider Amazon
Kamen Rider Amazon is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography Daisuke Yamamoto, or often being called "Amazon", was an infant around the time of the plane he and his family were on crashed in the Amazon rainforest, leaving young Amazon the sole survivor and grew up as a wild child. However, Amazon's idyllic existence is cut short when Gorgos, the Ten Faced Demon, massacres a village in search of the powerful "GiGi Armlet", which gives the bearer fantastic power. Elder Bago, last of the Incas, gives the GiGi Armlet to Amazon for safekeeping while using his knowledge of Incan science and magic to perform a mystical "operation" on Amazon, transforming him into Kamen Rider Amazon. Under Bago's instructions, Daisuke evades Gorgos and his minions and makes his way to Tsubata, Ishikawa in Japan where he meets Professor Kōsaka, who knew the nature of the Gigi Armlet. However, because he was isolated from any human contact as a child, Amazon could not speak coherent Japanese and say only a few words. Meeting Kōsaka's nephew Masahiko, who obliges to teach him to speak and the ways of the world, Daisuke is infuriated at Kōsaka being murdered by the Kumo Beastman and drives him off to save Masahiko and his sister Ritsuko, who blamed him at first for her uncle's death until he made an antidote to the poison her friend Masako got from the Beastman Vampire Koumori. While catching fish, Daisuke finds himself at a motocross, frighted by the culture shock before he saves a man named Tōbei Tachibana who helps him overcome his fear of motorcycles to save Masahiko from the Akajuusha and Kamakiri Beastman. But unerved why he is hunted by the Geddon, Masahiko learns of Yamamura, one of the members of Kōsaka's exploration party into the Amazon. Hoping to find the answer, they and Tōbei learn that Yamamura's on the run from Geddon as he the secret makes him too big a risk to be left alive. Though Amazon rescues him and his daughter from the Beastman Omukade with newly built Jungler, Amazon is unable to save a fatally wounded Yamamura as he reveals the "GaGa Armlet", the counterpart of the GiGi, that Gorgos possesses before he died. During the Mogura Beastman incident, Amazon is arrested by the police for attacking an officer when they needed to know his identity in spite of his part in helping them get murderer Oshima. Though bailed by Tōbei, a confused Daisuke runs off with a hatred for humans and intends to return to South America. Learning that Masahiko was abducted by Mogura and at Ritsuko's pleas, Amazon saves his friend and give Mogura a severe beating. Daisuke later finds Mogura being punished for failing Gorgos, saving the shocked Beastman. Later, after being told by that Johoku University has gain relics from the Amazon that might shed some light, Amazon and friends investigate and find the mysterious Quipu which Amazon could deciefer. But the Beastman Yamaarashi arrives and steals the Keep with Amazon falling into his trap. But with Mogura's aid, Amazon learns the story behind the GiGi and GaGa Armlets before killing Yamarashi, now knowing Geddon's goals. While searching for Geddon, Amazon receives a radio from Masahiko so he can know when Gedon's up to no good. After saving a woman from Kani Beastman, Amazon learns that Mogura is forced by the monster of reveal Ritsuko as a potential weakness. Fearing that Gedon would attack those to dear to him force him once more reconsider leaving Japan before deciding to stay as he later receives a vest from Ritsuko as her way of thanking him. As Daisuke manages to learn to speak and understand perfect Japanese, he attempts to find Geddon's safe house in order to take the GaGa Armlet from Gorgos. But he is unaware of the Garanda Empire and it scheme to take the GaGa Armlet with the enlistment of Geddon Beastman Hebitonbo, who convinces Amazon to team up with him so he take the GiGi Armlet as well. But the fight ends with both Hebitonbo and Gorgos dead as the GaGa Armlet then falls into the hands of the ruthless Great Emperor Zero. Learning of Garanda's extistece since the Hachi Beastman incident, Amazon fights against the new evil with Mogura's aide before he died helping him against Kinoko Beastman. As Garanda sets up its final plan, the Helium Bomb Operation, Sanshouo Beastman is sent to kidnap the Okmura siblings to hold off Amazon while the plan is completed. However, Amazon manages to defeat Sanshouo before following the Beastman's blood to Garanda's base and braves the traps waiting for him before facing Great Emperor Zero himself who negates the Gigi Armlet as the Kamen Rider is captured. However, Tōbei poses as a Kurojuusha to find Amazon as Zero is about to execute him. But freed when the Gaga Armlet combines with the Gigi Armlet, Amazon becomes immune to Zero's power as he chases after him before the Garanda leader falls into one of his traps. Destroying the detonation system for the Helium Bomb, Amazon confronts the real Emperor Zero and kills him. With his mission complete, he returns to the amazon forest where he lived because it is his true home, though Tōbei believes that he will come back if evil comes to terrorize Japan again. Ultimately, with the previous Kamen Riders, Amazon comes to the aid of Kamen Rider Stronger, Skyrider, and Kamen Riders Super-1, ZX, Black RX, and Decade against their respective enemy organizations. In the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, Amazon receives aid from Kamen Rider X in fending off a group of Foundation X's Maquerade Dopants in Chile before meeting up with Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, Riderman, and Stronger to confront Foundation X agent Lem Kannagi at Futo. However, Amazon ends up being turned into the Amazon Medal before Kamen Riders Fourze and OOO free him and his fellow Legendary Kamen Riders so they can cover them in going after Kannagi. Sometime after the fight, returning to the rainforest, Amazon finds the Clear Drill Switch and resolved to give it to Gentaro when he is ambushed and left for death by Foundation X's Mutamit Suddendath Beta. However, twelve days after Kamen Rider Fourze began his fight with Suddendath Beta, Amazon arrives to Japan and gives the younger Kamen Rider the Astroswitch. Details Amazon is one of the characters who utilizes an air to air combat. Most of all that he has a various Air attacks than other Riders (other characters like Drive Type Speed in his Tire Exchanges can be sometimes count, Eternal and firstly, Kiva Emperor Form (as of Battride War II)). Strengths/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strengths/Pros *Has more Air attacks than any other playable characters *One of the Air Combo Fighters *Can repeat between Hold ■ (Launcher Kick) and other special moves. If ● ((Super) Jaguar Shock) hits the enemies, it cannot be linked back, but goes to aerial followups *● ((Super) Jaguar Shock) has a good advantage to dodge attacks while tapping *R1/↓'s Conderer ((Super) Rope Pull) is good for long range *Has a healing (Amazon Herb) on R1/↓ Weaknesses/Cons *Amazon Herb cannot be filled via attacks after healing 3 times and vulnerable against outcome attacks cancels healing *● ((Super) Jaguar Shock) cannot combo while tapping too long and in order to chain the combos quickly is to let go without tapping, while the jumping away after the bite becomes vulnerable against anti-air attacks. Also does not suit against giants *▲+● ((Super) Dai Setsudan) is vulnerable against anti-air attacks and after this attack's dive *R1/↓'s Conderer (Super) Rope Kick is vulnerable against anti-air attacks and after this attack's dive Gallery ' Ss04 1 1.jpg|Amazon riding Jungler Ss04 1 2.jpg Ss04 1 3.jpg|Amazon Herb Ss04 1 4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Amazon's bike is Jungler. Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters (Solo)